


The Transformation of Man

by infectois



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: downfall of man, explores passage of time throughout the games, metal is narrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectois/pseuds/infectois
Summary: The first built witnesses the process of which the doctor evolves. For better or worse
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Transformation of Man

Spite. The fuel for the fire since the dawn of humanity. It greeted the infamous doctor known as Albert Wily with open arms. A time had passed since his feud, with the reprogrammed robots that he co-created destroyed and rebuilt by the hands of his rival. A white knight to the public, it was clear when the lines were drawn years ago, that this was ultimately his fate. Upon my awakening, there’s a clear joy in his voice. He’s ecstatic as he performs a check up and makes sure everything is in working order.

I am given my mission. Alongside with the seven other robots, we are to terrorize the population and show how impressive we are. He seems rather proud of himself, though he needs to do test runs at first. There’s fire in his eyes, but the same fuels his heart with a fondness; a kindness, if you will. He may have created me and my brethren, but it’s as if we’re equal in his eyes, despite not having anything akin to flesh or organs like him. As we are given tasks and tests, we are asked questions about our opinions, and likes and dislikes. Throughout the experience, I found a distaste for the canine creatures that seem to accompany humans quite often. I also have to be careful around most. The doctor puts soft equipment on my blades when I’m not busy. I am thankful.

In due time, we are released from the laboratory to wreak havoc across the human population. I am assigned to an industrial facility, perfect for one of my caliber. However, it does not take long for him to find me. The battle was swift, and I found myself awoken inside the lab. The was the first repaired, with my brother’s pieces gathered and scattered apart on the floor. The doctor sat by in his chair at this desk, putting together another. It was as if his candlelight was doused with a mixed liquid of water and oil. He was fueled by continued anger, yet at the same time, he was defeated more than he was before. His prideful creations had been defeated almost mercilessly. Guilt had swelled in my core, and I stood from my spot. I offered to do better next time, but he simply raised his hand and told me to wait. He had to do better. I fell silent, and went back to my quarters.

The next line took time, and yet it was too soon. The new masters were rather intimidating, I met all of them as it was my duty. Though I simply watched as he trained them and did his usual tests and check ups. Something was off, however.

Ever so slightly, his touch wavered, his tone was not as nearly as warm. His eyes spoke thousands of words. This line would not get the same treatment as we had before. The story repeated still. A defeat, a vanquish, broken parts. A broken man.

The fourth line was surprising. He had kidnapped a child, forced the father to modify his own robots. Had the doctor grown tired, even discouraged of his own skill? To entrust a foreign man to do his bidding through blackmail? I supported his efforts to the best of my abilities, but I was simply useless when push came to shove. The same robot defeated the newly modified ones. A pattern that would repeat itself to the end of time.

There was a fifth, which was rather interesting. He had run out of funds, he was practically making pyramid schemes. I’ve never seen it before, but there was a returned fire in some of the robots’ eyes. And the doctor’s own had grown colder, not just towards them, but towards myself and my brothers.

I stopped keeping count. The sixth were all kidnapped and used, the seventh were rather complicated. I believe half were not his. The eight were rather peculiar. He had tricked the ninth line into following him after they were threatened with death.

Then he created a virus and laid waste to the world. A homemade plague. I was lucky I was away when he was brewing it in his own lab. An indirect means to what was it. Conquer the world? He had manufactured a cure as well. And then came the eleventh, reprogrammed robots once more. Another defeat.

I am unsure of exactly when the fire in his eyes was quenched, but one thing is for certain. Albert Wily had lost himself some time ago, for one reason or the other. With each line, each defeat, he lost a piece of himself, his heart, until he had nothing else to lose.


End file.
